


commercial break kisses

by springup



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Feelings, Late Night Kisses, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: bin finds himself at peace like this. with minhyuk pressed against his side, trying to steal his warmth and share of their blanket, with the two of them bathed in the dim light of the television. he’s happy. he hopes minhyuk is too.





	commercial break kisses

it’s quiet in the living room, the next episode of whatever drama minhyuk’s currently invested in is still loading on the television screen and there is no one else still awake to make any noise. bin finds himself at peace like this. with minhyuk pressed against his side, trying to steal his warmth and share of their blanket, with the two of them bathed in the dim light of the television. he’s happy. he hopes minhyuk is too. 

the two continue to sit in that comfortable silence, still huddled up against one another, for a little over half of the episode before the younger shifts during one of the commercials breaks (bin can still hear sanha complaining about them being too cheap to pay for the premium package, the one without the ads but truthfully, bin finds he doesn’t mind them much). minhyuk is pulling away from his side and warmth, their blanket pooling around his waist as he sits up so that he can look bin in the eyes. there’s determination and a hint of fear, maybe it’s excitement (it’s hard to tell, it always is when it comes to park minhyuk), in minhyuk’s endless, starry eyes and for a second bin is a little lost in their depth. 

“i really want to kiss you, hyung.” the small confession starts off strong and sure but he can see the confidence wavering as the younger tacks on a shy, flustered “can i?”

bin doesn’t really think before nodding in response, because he’s afraid if he thinks too much he might miss this moment, this chance. minhyuk doesn’t really give him room to doubt, to rethink, after he gets his answer. he simply leans in to press his lips against bin’s own. 

it’s a soft and fleeting kiss. (bin quickly decides kisses like these are his new favorite kinds).

and it seems minhyuk is satisfied with just that. offering a sweet smile, that is far too endearing for bin to handle this late at night (or ever, if he’s really honest with himself) before minhyuk is lowering himself back into his old and comfortable position, bundling back up with their blanket, and letting his attention drift back to the show in front of them. 

but during every commercial break that follows, minhyuk looks up at him with his starry eyes and asks for another kiss. bin always indulges him with one, sometimes even two, and watches with a grin as minhyuk settles back down once again until the next commercial break. 

bin finds he’s truly happy like this. with his warmth and blanket stolen and those sweet, commercial break kisses. and he thinks minhyuk might be too. 

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn’t much besides two boys staying up late watching shows and kissing a little. plus bin wanting minhyuk to be happy, i guess. please be kind, it’s 3:03 am and i wrote this instead of sleeping so it’s sloppy, plotless, and probably full of grammar and spelling mistakes (it would be cool if you could point out so i can fix them).


End file.
